Reminder
by HarlequinMoon
Summary: Reid seems to only have eyes for one man but Morgan has other ideas. Rated M. Graphic Slash. Don't like, please don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.

* * *

A/N: This is my first CM story.

**ReidxMorgan** / ReidxHotch (unrequited)

* * *

Reminder

As the team settled back in the bullpen, Reid headed straight for his desk and sat down in his chair. The others were close by, near their own desks, feeling discouraged by recent events. Reid felt the same. None of this made any sense. How was the case falling apart so quickly?

The attention in the area focused onto Morgan. He went back to the beginning, explaining what was already known and adding in some theories here and there. But as the droning voice moved through his mind, Reid went temporarily deaf as his boss moved closer and closer before finally, settling on the empty space on his desk beside him.

What was he doing? Did he know?

Reid shook his head. No, he couldn't. There was no chance he had been blatantly obvious in any way. He was never going to just put it out there. He never could. No, he would still say nothing, keep it to himself and obsess over it whenever the opportunity presented itself. That's what he always ended up doing. It was almost pathetic, acting liking a horny teenager.

"Reid?"

The voice pulled Reid from his fanatical thoughts and he looked around wildly, quickly learning that the voice belonged to Aaron Hotchner, his boss who was still sitting beside him. A faint shade of pink singed Reid's cheeks, noting his embarrassment, as the entire team was looking his way, a couple of them curious to what he was thinking of.

"You must have some opinion on the unsub," his boss said quietly, looking down at him.

Quickly, Reid cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter in his chair. "The unsub has been quite clever so far in that he has revealed so little of himself," Reid said started, speaking quickly, trying to cover discomfiture. "Although the cooling off period between his kills is accelerating, it's likely he'll make a mistake but it also means he'll drop bodies in the process."

"Which is why we need to catch him before he drops too many," said Hotch in a serious tone. "But I don't think much more can be done tonight. I suggest everyone go home and get some rest. We'll start again early tomorrow."

Everyone moved and left without much fuss. Reid was among them but he moved slower, his eyes travelling to Hotch's office every few seconds, hoping to look at him as much as he could before going home to his empty apartment. But it was soon cut short as the venetian blinds were pulled closed and Reid's shoulders wilted.

He drew his bag over his head and left the office. A light blue Volkswagen awaited him in the parking lot and without noticing he was being watched, Reid hopped in his chair and drove home. The trip went slowly, the customary scenery and surroundings going by in a blur. At his complex, his parked in his usual spot and went inside.

Reid was certain that his apartment is what most that knew him would expect. The living room had three wide bookshelves, every shelf stacked to the brim with books. The kitchen was moderate and cosy, with coffee mugs taking up much of the limited bench space. The bedroom almost rivalled the living room with the double bed covered with books and plain white sheets.

Reid closed and locked the door behind him and threw his bag onto the small space available on the threaded grey sofa. At a few metres away from it, he stopped and removed his vest and threw it in the same general direction, not noticing that it fell to the floor instead.

The kitchen light went on; the light dimmer than it had been earlier that morning but it went ignored as Reid filled up the kettle and switched it on. To his surprise and utter luck, there was only one mug left on the shelf. It was white and plain and both the handle and rim had a chip. But Reid ignored that too and soon it was filled with steaming hot coffee that he took back into the living room. The brown eyes roamed along the books on the middle bookcase, attempting to find something he hadn't read in a while.

But just as soon as he'd found one there was a firm, loud knock at the door that visibly startled him, a few drips of coffee escaping his cup. The scorching liquid hit the side of his thumb before dripping onto the floor. Reid cursed under his breath and put the mug down as quick as he could and sucked his thumb into his mouth, hoping it would soothe it, if only a little.

The knock sounded at the door again and Reid muttered inaudibly under his breath, feeling anger at whoever was there but halfway to the door, he stopped, suddenly fearing that it was his boss. Had he noticed before? Had he not been as subtle as he hoped?

There was another knock which now seemed impatient, or was it alarm? Reid discarded the thought and answered the door, his eyes finding the muscular form of Derek Morgan. The dark-skinned agent's dark eyes searched him, the concern in his eyes apparent.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah," Reid breathed, removing his thumb. "Just burnt my thumb. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you," said Morgan, shrugging slightly.

Reid's face showed his confusion by the frown that suddenly appeared between his brows. "You've never checked up on me for no reason before. What have I done?"

"Nothing," said Morgan, giving him a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," said Reid, forgetting his manners. If only his mother knew. "Come in. Sorry about the mess."

Reid closed and locked the door again and took one look at Morgan before moving to face him. He was wearing the same black pants, grey shirt and black boots as before. Reid suddenly questioned whether Morgan had gone home or not.

Although it was soon forgotten as Morgan's attention was on the mess in his apartment and not the reasons he was here. "You know some say being messy is a sign of genius."

"Really?" said Reid in a tone of fake astonishment. "Does that mean you're a genius when in your car?"

"What?" asked Morgan.

"Nothing," said Reid quickly. "Drink?" he asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Ah, I get it," said Morgan after a moment's thought, following Reid into the small kitchen. "You've been talking with Prentiss."

The kettle clicked back on and Reid barely noticed the larger body crowding his own. Morgan paused, enjoying the sight for a moment. The kettle boiled and shut itself off and Reid picked it up but he froze as a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Is he rough or gentle?"

Reid shivered at the words while the heavy feeling of dread crammed its way down to his stomach, twisting it into knots. Hands ghosted against his waist, the thin material of his pale yellow shirt the only thing keeping them from his bare skin. It made Reid inhale sharply and drop the kettle which landed with a loud thud as every muscle in his body tightened.

"What..."

"You're not as clever as you think," said Morgan smugly. "I see right through you as does everyone else. You want Hotch."

"No... I... um..."

"You want his dark stare to pin you down, those strong hands to manhandle you into position and for him to take you slow and deep."

This time, Reid exhaled breathily, the air coming out in scattered tufts. Morgan smiled at being able to reduce Reid to a mute genius for once and he stepped in closer, placing his arms right around the younger man, the limbs easily wrapping around Reid's lithe frame.

"He knows..." said Reid, finally finding his voice, his brown eyes impossibly wide.

"Don't worry about it," dismissed Morgan. "He's flattered but it won't amount to anything and I know that deep down, you know it too. So, how about..." One hand snaked up the front of Reid's shirt and caressed the soft, hairless chest. "...you and I go into the bedroom and we try to get your mind onto something else."

The hand under the shirt moved further up and the fingers found a nipple. The bud rolled between the digits, hardening after the tender touch. Reid's hands went to the arm still around his waist as he gasped, surprised at the feeling that rushed through his body. Morgan held the body close to him, making sure that Reid's back was pressed right up against his chest.

"Morgan..."

Suddenly, the contact was gone and Reid whimpered at the loss. His body fell forward and he braced himself against the bench, his legs feeling wobbly, threatening to give way and not hold him up any longer. A cheeky, knowing chuckle sounded behind him and Reid turned his head in time to see Morgan leave the kitchen, removing the grey shirt as he did.

The blood rushed south and after a few deep breaths, Reid found the energy to move. He passed Morgan in the living room, avoiding eye contact and went straight to the bedroom, knowing instantly that he was being followed. The door remained open and on turned around, Reid eyed it, feeling nervous at it being open. Morgan noticed and just smiled.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, I'll keep your mind off that too," he said, continuing to close the distance between them.

In three long strides Morgan was there and drew him against his body and into a fervent kiss. The strong arms went around his body and the hands pressed against his back, keeping him as close as possible. With a nudge of his tongue, Reid parted his lips and Morgan dove in, exploring very bit that he could reach. Reid moaned, half in surprise, half in pleasure.

Together, they made it to the bed, stumbling over their entwining legs and they toppled onto the soft mattress. The kiss broke and Morgan let out a hiss as he landed on a particularly large book, written in a language he couldn't read. Showing his strength, he pulled the sheets of the bed, taking all of the offending books with it and they thudded solidly to the ground.

The younger agent sat up quickly, ready to protest but Morgan was there quickly, silencing him with another kiss. Hands reached up and cupped Reid's cheeks, turning his head ever so slightly to one side so the kiss could be deepened. It last several long moments before Morgan pulled away again began removing Reid's clothing, starting with his shirt.

The piece of pale yellow material was dumped on the floor, the converse sneakers not far behind, landing straight on top. The white socks were next and then the beige trousers, leaving only Reid's white briefs in place. Morgan then got off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes until he was standing in front of Reid, stark naked.

Reid's mouth fell open as his eyes raked over the sculpted masterpiece in front of him. Morgan's body was all hard muscle that looked mouth-wateringly perfect. Reid's cheeks went a deep pink when reaching Morgan's groin, noting the reason for all of the man's confidence. Already the organ jutted out proudly as though begging to be touched.

"I want you on all fours," Morgan whispered thickly.

Along with Morgan's help, Reid complied and got onto his knees and laid his palms flat against the bed. The mattress dipped a little as Morgan climbed on and got behind him. Warm hands gripped Reid's slender hips and he quivered, his breathing deepening as his excitement level rose higher.

For a tense moment, Reid waited but then felt the white briefs slide down his legs and something warm and wet prodding at his entrance. A single finger entered his body and Reid groaned at the stirring it caused. His member engorged and throbbed expectantly. Another finger was added and the two scissored in his body, stretching him further.

The fingers withdrew after only a few strokes of his insides and Reid groaned in disappointment and swayed backwards a little, wanting the contact returned. It didn't take long but the next item pressed against him was much bigger than two fingers and Reid braced himself.

Morgan pushed inside the snug passage on offer and he slowly sunk into the heated depths, stopping at the hilt with a breath catching in his throat as the tightness encased him. It took a couple seconds before he could move, settling himself into a casual but sensible rhythm, waiting until Reid loosened up a little.

"You alright, Reid?" he asked, running his hands along the man's back.

"Spencer," he corrected. "Call me, Spencer."

Morgan thrusted deep inside Reid and laid himself against his back, careful to not put his full weight on him. "Sure thing, Spencer," he whispered into Reid's ear.

Morgan's hands felt up Reid's body and they settled on his chest, the skilled fingers gliding along the pale skin, playing with each nipple in turn. Reid moaned each time the sensitive buds were flicked and he pushed back against Morgan, as though asking to go faster.

In seconds, Morgan submitted to the silent demand and his rhythm sped up, the sound of skin slapping against skin soon echoed through their ears. The moaning rose higher and once the pressure was felt, Morgan lifted himself off Reid's back and withdrew from the man's body, not wanting things to end too quickly.

"What...?" asked Reid, sounding groggy.

Morgan lifted Reid easily and removed the briefs clinging to his legs and he lay down on his back while expertly moving Reid on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his thick organ jabbing him from behind. Reid steadied himself by placing his hands on Morgan's chest, allowing them to roam the area and explore. Reid felt himself lifted again, just a little, and the thickness filled him up again. His body shook with pleasure as ripples of pleasure washed over him.

The rhythm set in again quickly and this time, Morgan grabbed hold of Reid, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Reid's head lulled forward on his chest, his breaths coming out sharp and hard each time Morgan plunged inside. A familiar warmth pooled in Reid's abdomen first and he came, spilling over Morgan's hand and chest, a lusty moan accompanying it. Reid's release pushed Morgan over the edge as his inner muscles clamped down around him.

Morgan grunted and spilled into Reid, his hands gripping the pale hips so tightly that promised to leave bruises. Reid slid off Morgan's body and attempted to collapse beside him before he was grabbed and pulled into a kiss, the sticky mess smearing between them.

Reid pulled away first, needing oxygen and Morgan settled the younger man into his arms, wrapping them around him tightly. In the sudden silence, Reid sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't wake up to find this was all a dream.

In the early hours of the morning, two phones went off in the dark. Morgan was first to his, checking the message that appeared on the tiny, cold screen. The lamp on the other side switched on and he saw Reid rummaging around for his own device. As though just realising he wasn't alone, Reid glanced beside him and the two men locked eyes.

Morgan gave him a fully fledged grin before he got up and left the bedroom, leaving Reid wondering where he was going. But the answer soon came when running water reached his ears. The bathroom. After a glance down, Reid noticed the mess on his torso and headed for the bathroom, wondering if he'd be allowed to join.

The bathroom door opened noiselessly and Reid went into, the noise of his footsteps against the tiled floor sounding too loud. The shower door was closed but he could see the blurred outline of Morgan in there, washing his body and the image got an instant jerk of interest downstairs.

"There's room for one more," said Morgan, knowing the other man was there.

"Morgan..." said Reid hesitantly. "Last night... was it just a onetime thing or...?"

"Don't count on it," replied Morgan. "I'm not letting the other thoughts return to that pervy little mind I know you've got."

The thought of Hotch raced across his mind and Reid instantly felt guilty. There was a gorgeous man just inches away and he was still thinking of his boss. What was wrong with him?

"I don't care if you think about Hotch," said Morgan as though reading his mind. "But just not when you're with me, alright?"

"Alright," said Reid so quietly that he was almost not heard.

"I'll be your reminder that there are other men out there that are just as great and just as sexy as Aaron Hotchner," said Morgan, poking his head out of the shower door. "Now, get that cute little butt in here."

Reid couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at his mouth and he did as he was told, hoping that he'd get another reminder without delay.


End file.
